This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, but not limited to, a thyristor semiconductor device.
Wire phone systems are protected by gas modules or semiconductor devices. Home residence phones are typically protected with gas module technology. Semiconductor devices can provide electronic protection of wire telephonic systems where the switching systems are located, but have not been used at home residence phones because semiconductor devices modules are not capable of operating at the home residence phones conditions. The environmental temperature conditions at the home residence phones range from -20.degree. C. to 65.degree. C. In the past, only gas module devices operated in this environment.
Gas module technology is based on plasma gas discharge devices while semiconductor devices are based on p-n junction and carrier transport theory. Semiconductor devices have higher reliability and lower cost.
Thus, it would be desirable to meet the requirements of electronic protection of wire telephonic systems, such as surge, ac induction from power line crossing, leakage and sustain current in environmental conditions from -20.degree. C. to 65.degree. C. with semiconductor devices.